1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to conductor securing arrangements and, more specifically, to apparatus for radially securing the end winding conductors of turbine generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional arrangements for bracing or securing the end winding conductors of large turbine generators utilize conformable pads or blocks located between the conductors and the various support rings which usually extend around the end winding structure. These pads normally consist of a resin impregnated, substantially resilient material, such as Dacron felt, which is placed in the desired location before the resin has cured. When a relatively thick pad is desired, normally the impregnated material is wrapped around a solid block of suitable non-metallic material, such as Micarta.
Conformable spacing members formed by the above described procedure must have a reasonably definite initial thickness to properly support and brace the winding conductors. This requirement makes it necessary to construct a large number of different sized pads, thus complicating the construction of the generator. Although the pads are compressed when inserted between conductors and various rings, it is difficult to achieve or maintain control over the degree of tightness between the filler pads and conductors. A tight fit or residual pressure between pads and conductors is desirable to keep the conductors tight over long periods of normal operation with associated mechanical vibration and during abnormal short-circuit or fault conditions during which very large electromagnetic forces are applied to the conductors. A spacing ring or hoop using the same teachings as the conformable spacing member is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,297.
Therefore, it is desirable, and it is an object of this invention, to provide an end winding conductor securing arrangement which tightly braces the conductors to the support rings without the necessity of using a plurality of conformable spacers.